Gesundheit!
by De-Femme
Summary: Kurt is sick, and Kitty has to take care of him. Too bad she doesn't know what she's in for... [Not a Kurtty - Inspired by sub plot from 'Sins of the Son']COMPLETE sorry for the delay...
1. Sick elves, Sneezes, and rooftops

ARG!!! I'M SO SORRY I POSTED THIS TWICE!!! Something funky is going on with my computer and when I posted the story it came out al wrong!!! Gahh!!!  
  
*thoughts* because italics don't work.  
  
^ telepathically talking ^ just because.  
  
Kitty Pryde sat on the institute couch in the living room, flipping through channels. *Jeese, there is like, nothing on.* she scowled and after flipping past a Japanese soap opera, an infomercial selling ceramic, collectable pogo sticks, and a psychic palm reader, she finally shut off the TV and fell back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
*You'd think a gazillion dollar mansion would have something for you to do.* She had been at the mansion for about 3 days, and she was still getting used to the place. She had gotten lost at least 3 times, and still had trouble finding her room. Luckily, two of the other students, Scott and Jean, were nice and had told her where to go. They, unfortunately, were both gone, leaving her bored with no one to talk to accept for that Kurt guy. Kitty shivered.  
  
Kurt scared her. A lot. When she had been introduced to everyone when she arrived, he had looked just like a normal guy, and seemed really nice. Then he had turned off his watch thing, and turned into a fuzzy blue demon thing. Kitty had screamed, then fallen down the stairs and hit her head on the tile. It had hurt a lot. In fact, it still hurt. She tenderly prodded the sore, bruised spot on the back of her head, and winced. She was certain he had done that on purpose. *That stupid, skinny little--- RRRGH!* Kitty crossed her arms and pouted, only to jump about a foot off the couch and onto the floor when she heard a voice in her head.  
  
^ You know Kitty, you really should give Kurt another chance. He didn't mean to scare you. ^ The Professor's voice rang in her head, and Kitty sighed, slightly peeved. She then screwed up her face and concentrated.  
  
^ Yeah, I'm like, so sure he didn't. And why were you reading my mind? I thought you said you didn't go into other peoples' heads without their permission. ^  
  
The professor sighed in her head. It felt weird. ^ Yes, I did say that, but I wasn't trying to Kitty. You were thinking a bit to loud I'm afraid. You still have yet to learn how to block your thoughts from others, not to project them. ^  
  
^ OK, OK, I'll think quieter. Sorry. ^  
  
^ That's perfectly all right. ^ Kitty sighed, prepared to get back to being bored, but sense that the professor was still 'on mind' with her, so she spoke again. ^ Did you like, need me for something? ^ She immediately regretted asking. She could feel his smirk in her mind from there.  
  
^ Why, yes actually. ^  
  
~  
  
*STUPID KURT!!! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SICK???* Kitty stomped noisily up the stairs, muttering to herself. The professor's little 'favor' was for her to go and keep an eye on Kurt, who had been recently suffering from a really bad cold. *He did this on purpose!! I swear, if he gets me sick, I am gonna kill him!!!!!!* She didn't care if the professor heard her thoughts now. He was just plain crazy for sending her into a room, by herself, with a crazy, diseased animal!  
  
Kitty reached Kurt's room and stormed through the door, not bothering to open it. (Her mutation was very handy when she was pissed) She glared around the room, daring the fuzz-butt to try anything funny on her.  
  
Her eyes fell on the bed, which had a big lump in the middle of it. She was relieved. *At least he's like, asleep. Now he wont try to scare me or touch me or something.*  
  
She walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat, staring at his sleeping form. He was lying curled up on his side, like a cat, with his tail hanging of the side of the bed. There was a mound of tissues on the floor, and Kitty made sure to keep her distance from those. She cocked her head to the side. *I guess he's not too bad.when he's sleeping.*  
  
He mumbled to himself, speaking in a language she couldn't understand. Where had the professor said he was from? Germany sounded like it would be right, but she wasn't sure. She had been to busy screaming and nursing a concussion to care. Kitty felt a small pang of guilt. It was a very small pang, but a pang none the less. *The Professor said he had been through a lot lately. Maybe I shoulda been a little nicer to him.* Kitty slumped in her chair. Stupid conscience.  
  
Kurt stirred, and looked like he was going to wake up. Kitty stiffened. He rubbed his nose and sniffled a little, and she relaxed again.  
  
"ACHOO!!" BAMF  
  
Kitty yelped and jumped back, her chair toppling over as she fell to the floor. "GAHHHH!!!! YOU STUPID FUZZY-" She searched her mind for a word. "Arg! I don't know what you are but you had better-" she stopped when she pulled herself upright and saw that he was gone. "Kurt?" Silence. She looked around the room frantically. "Kurt? Are you still in here?" Kitty panicked. *Oh my god where is he?* She heard a slight sniffle from under the bed, and lifted up the covers to find Kurt, still curled up in a ball. She sighed, relieved and miffed at the same time.  
  
"How did you get under there?" She reached forward, paused, then grabbed his wrist in an attempt to pull Kurt out from under the bed. *Weird. His fur is so soft.* She shook her head, banishing all good thoughts about Kurt from her head, and started to drag him out to prop him back up on his bed. She still wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten there. Maybe it was his gift. She was sure the Professor had told her, but she had been too preoccupied with trying to get away from the fuzz ball to care. Another pang of guilt. *STUpid, STUpid conscience!!!* She was distracted when Kurt sneezed, and a rushing sound filled her ears. She staggered, still clasping Kurt's wrist. Her head was spinning wildly, and looking around she was pretty sure they weren't in Kurt's room anymore. Her stomach turned, and she blacked out.  
  
~  
  
Kitty opened her eyes. She was staring at the sky, and was wrapped in something soft and warm. She lifted her hand to her head. Where did that throbbing headache come from? She tried to push herself up, but was held tight by Kurt, who had his arms wrapped around her middle and purring softly. His tail had managed to wrap itself once around her leg and every once in a while would flick the spade tip back and forth. Kitty tried not to scream and quickly broke Kurt's grip around her waist. She stood up and involuntarily shuddered, trying desperately to wipe off any fur that may have stuck to her. She tried to uncoil his tail from her shin, but had failed. That thing was strong, and persistent.  
  
Kitty stomped her free foot on the ground before looking around. They were on the roof. *Great. How the hell did we like get up here?* It had to be Kurt. Maybe that was his gift? He was doing some sort of disappearing thing or another, and had just happened to take her with him. Well, she would just have to take him back. She knelt down and put her hands on his arm, then phased, first through what looked like Scott's room, then down to the first floor where they landed on the kitchen table with a loud thud.  
  
She managed to put one foot on the floor, but couldn't get Kurt to let go of her leg, and was starting to lose the feeling in her foot. Grabbing a chair for support, she tried to pry his tail off. Getting frustrated, she yanked harder, earning and disgruntled moan from Kurt. *Note to self. Pulling his tail hurts. May work to my advantage someday.* Kitty steadied herself for one final hard pull, and took a hop backwards. This just threw her off balance, and flailed her arms wildly to right herself again. This only made it worse, and she thwacked her arm on a chair and toppled to the floor, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Ouch." She wheezed.  
  
"ACHOO!!" BAMF 


	2. Cement, devildogs, and to many Questions

YAY!! OK, I apologize for the last chapter. It got uploaded all screwy and stuff, plus when I read through it I found a couple of errors. Hopefully, I can figure out how to edit it correctly so it's easier to read (thank you Banter!).  
  
Shout outs to my reviewers will be posted at the bottom of the page. Happy trails!  
  
Oh yeah. BTW, Kitty didn't phase through Kurt's tail last time because she was having a ditsy moment. I have those all the time, so trust me. She can have one too.  
  
~  
  
Kitty's head hurt. And her arm. And her stomach. Hell, all over hurt. She groaned and rolled onto her side. It felt like she was lying on cement. She opened her eyes. *Well whadduyah know. I AM on cement.*  
  
She looked over at Kurt, who was still oblivious to the world, then sat up. She felt a little better than the last time he had 'teleported' them, and her head wasn't spinning as much. *Huh. Maybe I'm gettin used to it.*  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stood up and took in their surroundings. This place didn't look familiar at all.  
  
*OH CRAP!* They were at some sort of park, on a side walk in front of a bench. She looked around frantically. She had never been here before. *Great! Now Kurt got me lost! How am I gonna get back to the institute?* She glanced over at Kurt, then paled slightly. He didn't have his watch thingy on. Someone was gonna see him eventually, if they hadn't already.  
  
Looking around frantically, she grabbed his feet and dragged him behind the bench and into some bushes, stepping in mud in the process. *Gross, now I've got mud between my toes.* She turned her attention to Kurt, who was muttering something, in English this time.  
  
"Nnnng, no Kitty, I don'd vant to vatch zat." He yawned and changed positions slightly. She grabbed his arm, shaking him wildly.  
  
"Kurt!" She hissed. "Like wake up NOW!" She looked up again, making sure no one saw them, but also taking care not to take her hand off of Kurt's arm. She was still new to Bayville, and if he teleported again without her, she was gonna be lost for a while.  
  
*I guess I could try to contact the Professor.* She thought, but immediately shook her head. If she tried to cantact him, he would probably get pissed at her for getting lost in the first place. And what if Kurt ported again if she let go? She would be the one held responsible if he got lost or discovered. She was just going to have to hang on to Kurt and go along for the ride.  
  
~  
  
Kurt was having an odd dream. He and Kitty were sitting on the couch and trying to decide on a movie to watch. She kept insisting that they watch some silly American cartoon called 'My Little Ponies' or whatever, and he had to keep porting all over Bayville to fetch her stuff. Oh well. Maybe if he got all of this stuff for her, she would let him watch Captain Planet.  
  
~  
  
Kitty was getting frantic. Kurt didn't look like he was gonna port or sneeze anytime soon, and the chances of them being seen where getting to be more and more likely by the second. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly screamed when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
She turned around, blue eyes as wide as dinner plates, to see who had just spoken. It was a little girl, with dark brown eyes, her 2 front teeth missing and almost black hair, looking at her with her head cocked to the side and her arms behind her back. Kitty stared. She stared back, then, thinking that Kitty hadn't heard her, cleared her throat and spoke a little louder.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
Kitty tried her best to sound calm, and tried to block Kurt's sleeping form from veiw. "I'm like, not doing anything, okay? So just, go back to your Mommy and don't tell anyone you saw me." The little girl tilted her head to the side, licking her lips, and glanced over at Kurt. Kitty tried to block her veiw again, but lost her balance and fell over.  
  
"I'm Jamie. What's your name?" Kitty got onto her knees and brushed herself off.  
  
"Kitty. Now like, go to your Mommy, she's probably looking for you." Jamie ignored her again and just pointed at Kurt.  
  
"Is that the devil?" She asked calmly. Kitty blinked.  
  
"Uhh, n-no, it's not."  
  
"Is it a dog?" Kitty leapt at the opportunity to get the little girl off her back.  
  
"YES! It's a dog! Just a plain, normal little dog! Now can you go please?" Kitty begged.  
  
"Why is it blue?" Kitty felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Because, my school colors are blue and I dyed him so he could be our team mascot."  
  
Jamie looked over at Kurt again, then back at Kitty. "Why does he have clothes on?"  
  
Kitty growled. "It's part of the mascot uniform. He has to wear clothes."  
  
"Ohhhh." Kitty smiled beleiving herself to finnaly be free of her interigator. She was about to turn back to Kurt when she was halted once more.  
  
"Can I pet him?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay, but only if you promised to leave when your done." Jamie nodded, then bounded over to Kurt's side and started to pet his arm.  
  
"He's soft." Kitty smiled, and went back to making sure no one else was coming. Soon the little girl would be out of her hands and she could try to find a way home. Jamie spoke, catching her attention.  
  
"I thought you said he was a dog."  
  
"He is a dog."  
  
"Then why is he purring?" Sure enough, a low rumble was coming from Kurt's chest, and Kitty slapped her forehead.  
  
"He's not purring, he's growling. He's not a very nice dog." Jamie stopped petting him.  
  
"Maybe it's because he's blue."  
  
"JUST GO!!!" Kitty yelled, and the little girl ran away to find her mother and tell her about the mean lady with the blue devil dog.  
  
Kitty sighed, leaning herself against Kurt and taking a deep breath. *I will never, EVER have kids for as long as I live.* Kurt shifted slightly, and sneezed.  
  
"ACHOOO!!" BAMF  
  
~  
  
YAY! That was a little shorter than my last chapter, but that's OK! I hope you liked it anyway. The little girl in there is actually a real person, and she's the cutest little thing I ever did see! Hopefully, I can get to the next chapter soon. Any suggestions to where Kurt ports them next?  
  
SHOUTS:  
  
ManniElf18: Thank you for the reveiw, and I hope you liked this chapter! Good Luck posting your story!  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: Yes, Kurt is the best. And I will definitely build this up to a Kurt&Kitty friendship thingy, if not a Kurtty. Send me any pointers or suggestion you might have! Thanks!  
  
Banter: Yes, Thanks for pointing that out. My computer is stupid and old. I'll try to fix that. Thank you!  
  
TTFN! Ta ta for now!  
  
BAMF 


	3. Soccer games, accusations, and getting l...

OMG!!! I AM SOOO SORRY this took so long to update!!! First I had too much HW, then ball games, then a new video game, not to mention my muse is still MIA. ::Kurt cowers in her closet, shivering and rocking back and forth in the fetal position:: I Love my muse so much! Anyhoo, since I havent updated in so long, all of my wonderful reviewers will get extra special treats from me!! And give me more suggestions, cause I will write them. In fact, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Eileen. Thanks for the suggestion! Do hope you enjoy.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
^telepathic talk^  
  
~  
  
Kitty's head spun as she wildly grasped for something to hold onto. All she found was grass. She closed her eyes, willing the ground to stop moving, then sat up. That was her first mistake.  
  
"HOLY SHI-" something hard connected with head, sending her head spiraling back into a world of pretty colors. She fell back, spread eagle on the ground, half listening to the voices and whistling sound she heard around her.  
  
"Somebody get her an ice pack!"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Where the hell did she come from?"  
  
Kitty winced as her head started throbbing. *well,* she thought with a bit of relief, * at least they haven't noticed Kurt yet.*  
  
"WOAH! What is that thing?"  
  
*Spoke too soon*  
  
"It looks like a Monkey or something."  
  
"Stupid! Monkeys aren't friggin blue!!!!"  
  
"Maybe this ones an acceptation!"  
  
"UGHH! Just shut up and poke it. See if it moves."  
  
"I'm not touching that thing!"  
  
Kitty knew this was going to go downhill fast. She struggled to sit up, and looked around at the crowd of what looked like 11-13 year old boys encircling her and Kurt and arguing. One of them noticed she was awake, and ran over and started shaking her shoulders violently.  
  
"HEY!! You okay? You got hit in the head!!!" He all but screamed in her face.  
  
"Ungh, like stop it! Get your hands off me!" The kid stopped and looked offended, like she had just insulted his mother. "Please just leave me alone. Go on with your little game, just pretend I was never here." The kid looked at her like she was mental. Hell, maybe she was. She was after all being gawked at by a group of boys and hanging out with a teleporting, sneezing blue monkey, who, meanwhile, was giving her a tour of the city.  
  
The kid snorted. "No way. You tell us what's going on right now." He was backed up by a chorus of loud voices and more questions. Kitty held up her hands, and they silenced themselves.  
  
"Okay. You want answers? Fine. This," she pointed to Kurt. "Is a dog. He's my school mascot and I dyed him blue. Happy?"  
  
"Bull! That had to be the stupidest story I've ever heard!!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what do you think we are, 5?"  
  
Kitty sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
~  
  
"Your dreaming."  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Uhh, hallucinating."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We were, abducted by aliens."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"The penguins took us her and dropped us into the middle of your field." Kitty had been trying to explain exactly how they had gotten onto the field for the past 7 minutes, each story more eccentric than the last. The Boys, who had stopped their informal game altogether and created a little pow wow around Kitty and Kurt, looked like they started to believe the penguin bit, but their unofficial spokes person didn't look convinced. Kitty was running out of ideas. They hadn't even believed her when she had told them the truth. In fact, they had laughed at it.  
  
"Your just making stuff up to cover your own hide." He sneered. "I bet you haven't told us one truthful thing yet. I wouldn't be surprised if you work for some sort of spy agency or something. Kitty looked hopeful at this and opened her mouth to tell him she was, but he held up his hand. "Don't even think about it. Its not my fault your to ditsy to make up you own cover stories."  
  
Kurt stirred at this moment, causing some of the lounging boys to jump back a few steps in fright. Their leader, looking a little less confident now seeing that Kurt was indeed a I've, breathing fluff ball, glance from Kitty to Kurt and back again. Kitty saw her chance. *Urrrgg, he thinks I'm ditsy, I'll like show him ditsy.* She abruptly stood up, causing the boys to jump suddenly at her quick movement.  
  
"YOU WANT THE TRUTH???? She yelled, "FINE!!!!!" She stormed over to Kurt and lifted him up into a half sitting half hanging position by the nape of his neck. "This," she pointed to Kurt, thwacking another kids arm with her erratic arm movements. "Is a demon. I am his spokes person. We came here because you are all a bunch of nosy, pushy, loud, stuck up brats and were pissed off at you!!!!"  
  
All of the kids had backed away from her considerably now. One brave timid voice spoke up. "Are you gonna try to kill us?" He whimpered.  
  
Kitty grinned evilly. "No," she whispered, dangerously quiet. "were here to take inventory, and to write done your names. Then when you die, YOU WILL JOIN US IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Kids all screamed and ran away, some looking back and shouting obscene words and phrases, others calling her a sicko and a psychotic nut case.  
  
Kitty smiled to herself and dusted off her hands. *Ha. Serves them right.* She nodded and turned to look at Kurt, who she had dropped when she had dropped to the ground, just as he sneezed, and disappeared. Without her.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
~  
  
I apologize for 3 things: 1.) If you are a religious person or are offended in any way by the whole hell thing, I apologize. Kitty is supposedly psychotic in this scene, and she has no power to send anyone to hell anyway. 2.) I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, and I would appreciate some suggestions on the marvelous madness that this story has become. I can only hope I haven't dug myself into a hole here. But even if I have, I can fix it. 3.) I already said I was sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and don't worry, I will try to update more often.  
  
ASGT: THANK YOU soo much for the review! No fair!! I wanna dye my hair purple!! Or maybe blue. hee hee, my mom would KILL me. Ahh, yes, little brothers are soo gullible.I suggest you have fun with that, because not long after 10 they figure out your a big fat liar and all the fun is gone. ::Sniffle:: Thanks again for the review!  
  
Eileen: Thanks for the suggestion! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you liked it! If you have any comments/suggestions/complaints please ask!  
  
Banter: Mwahahaha! And you thought the dog thing would piss him off.lets just hope Kitty doesn't go into too much detail about this particular part of their 'adventure.'  
  
ManniElf18: You are so totally welcome!! Yes, I know, Mud is fun, but You must remember: this is Kitty, queen of the valley girls. I'm sure she would pass out if she touched a bug or something. : )  
  
Ice50: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so far!! I figured that I could make a little fic to show how Kitty and Kurt first got to know one another, because the show has oh so convieniently forggoten to show that. ::Fumes in a corner mumbling and kicking at things.:: 


	4. Old Navy, Finding Kurt, and Close calls

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!! I really didn't mean to wait so long, but first I got sick and then I had too much HW, and then I was playing video games and a noticed a lot of random stuff about X-men Evolution, that's really random. If you want me to tell you, THEN REVIEW!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!! BLACKMAIL!!!  
  
ONCE AGAIN!!! Sorry for the delay, on with the show!!! Now where is my damn muse.  
  
(::Kurt is clinging to the ceiling, while a drop of sweat trickles down his forehead and drops to the floor, mere centimeters from where De_Femme_O_Da_Night's back is turned. She whips around, looking at the sweat, with a squinty-evil look on her face. Kurt gulps. She slowly stands up, scratching her chin, then.starts singing loudly and goes downstairs to get a soda. Kurt sighs:: )  
  
I have to give credit to 2 people on this story: 1) is Snitter In Rivindell because they gave me the idee for this story, and 2) never mind there was only one.  
  
Oh yeah disclaimer. I've kinda forgotten it for the past, what, 2 chapters? So yeah, here is my universal disclaimer. So I'll never have to write another one again for the rest of this story.  
  
I DON'OWN ANYTHING!!!! NOT EVEN THIS COMPUTER!!! ITS MY PARENT'S!!! BECAUSE MY CRAP LAPTOP IS CRAP AND DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET HOOK UP!!!! SO HAAAAA!!!!  
  
*thinking* ^telepathic talking^ translations are at the bottom. ~  
  
Kurt was getting worn out. He had teleported all over Bayville and he still hadn't gotten Kitty exactly what she wanted. He was beginning to think he would never get to see his show. Oh well. as long as Kitty liked him. She was cute.  
  
He teleported, meaning to go to the mall for another try, but somehow ended up in Germany. He frowned, looking around. He was in the middle of a village square, but it seemed to be empty. He called out, but no one answered. Suddenly he heard a voice, right behind him.  
  
"Wir haben Sie, Dämon gesucht. [1]" Said a grizzly villager.  
  
Kurt panicked. He knew that face. It was his neighbor, Mr. Johannes[1], who had tried to burn him back home in Baravia. "Herr Johannes! Wartezeit! Nein kann ich erklären. Ich bin kein Dämon! Ich war nur etwas erhal-"[2]  
  
Johannes didn't listen, and threw a burning torch at Kurt's feet. Suddenly he was surrounded by people, a lot of them who he had seen around Bayville. But they weren't screaming or anything. They just stood staring solemnly at him while he tried to free himself from a stake.  
  
~  
  
Kurt groaned and whimpered in his sleep, tail thrashing wildly behind him. He muttered a few German words in his sleep, then tried to roll over onto his stomach.  
  
Meanwhile, a stunned Old Navy cashier stood, mouth agape at the supposed 'monster' that had just appeared on the counter. The customer she had been helping was equally silent, as were the rest of the people in the store. After a few moments of quiet, someone screamed, and all hell broke loose.  
  
~  
  
Kitty mumbled to herself as she climbed up a hill toward where she hoped was a main street. Kurt was sooo dead when she found him! She had already torn her jeans when she fell, and her hair had gotten caught in a bush and was all messed up. 'Hphming' to herself, she pushed through some bushes and found a street. *Well at least now I can get some directions home.* She started walking towards a store shopping center. Maybe someone there will know where the institute is.  
  
Kitty stopped suddenly and smacked her head. The professor!!! Why hadn't she just told him what happened in the first place!! It would have saved her and Kurt a lot of trouble. *Uh oh.* a sudden thought hit her. She didn't know where Kurt was. She had just assumed he would be near by, and easy to find. But he wasn't anywhere, and Kitty had no idea where to start looking. *Okay, so contacting the professor is out of the question until I can find Kurt.*  
  
Kitty began to walk towards the center again, hoping Kurt had gone there, when she heard some screaming.  
  
"DEMON!!!!"  
  
Yup. He was there.  
  
~  
  
Kurt still hadn't moved, and seemed oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. People where screaming, mother where grabbing there children, people were passing out, and some where then grabbing clothes off the racks and running. Kurt slept on.  
  
Kitty reached the front of an Old Navy building, panting. People where screaming inside, so this had to be the place. She ran through the front door, and saw Kurt, laying on a counter amidst some clothing. Trying to think of some way of getting him out of there, she had a sudden thought. She ran over to an empty check out station and pulled a fire alarm. The sprinklers kicked in, and soon everyone was heading for the exit, still screaming bloody murder.  
  
Kurt stirred slightly, and his eyes opened groggily. He looked at Kitty. "Was machen Sie hier, Kätzchen?" [3]  
  
Kitty grabbed Kurt the deranged and dragged him to the back of the store, hiding him behind some clothing racks. Kurt fell, limp to the ground, asleep again.  
  
"Holy Crap!!! Kurt get up now!!!" Kurt rolled over and started snoring slightly. "Dammit!" Kitty ran her fingers through her sopping hair, trying to come up with something. Glancing up at the clothing rack, she grabbed a coat and a hooded sweatshirt and started forcing Kurt's limp, soaking body into them. She got the sweatshirt on first, then tried to hide his tail by wrapping it around his waist. All she managed to do was get it to entwine itself around her arm and cut off the circulation to her fingers, so she gave up.  
  
She could hear sirens approaching the front of the store, and decided to try one more thing. *Time for drastic measures.* She stood, and drug Kurt over to a roller chair that was over in the dressing rooms. She picked him up and sat him on it, then making sure that he didn't fall off, ran towards the exit, phasing through anything that got in her way. She opened the door, only to see several police officers filing out of the car and around the building.  
  
"Oh crap." She started to run towards the back door, but one of the rickety wheels got caught on some clothing that had fallen to the floor and she and Kurt tumbled onto the floor in a pile. She could hears Kurt groan, and felt him shift slightly underneath her.  
  
"Kurt? Please tell me your awake," she heard some shouting and the emergency exits at the back of the store burst open. "C'mon Kurt, we've gotta go now!!" She could hear footsteps pounding on the floor through puddles of water, and tried shaking Kurt awake. "KURT GET UP NOW!!!"  
  
Kurt sniffled. Kitty looked up just seconds before some officers rounded an isle. *Oh man, we are so dead,*  
  
"Ahh, ACHOO!!" BAMF  
  
An officer ran around a corner, only to find an isle with nothing but a chair and someone's shoe. She grabbed her walkie talkie, and moved to the next isle. "Fan out. This isles clear."  
  
~  
  
MWAHAHAHA!! I liked that chapter. And there was no annoying little kids to have to explain things to. I personally don't like the ending that much, but I had to put the thing with the cop in just because it made it a little less awkward. Now.  
  
TANSLATIONS  
  
[1] We've been looking for you, Demon.  
  
[2] Wait! No, I can explain! I'm not a Demon, I was just getting some-  
  
[3] What are you doing here, Kitty?  
  
Yes. And so without further adieu:  
  
ManniElf18: Thank you!! You are such a loyal reviewer! I'm gonna check out your story as soon as a I get a chance!! TTYL!  
  
Taineyah: You asked for it, you got it! more coming soon!! (I hope ^.^)  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: Here's more!!! Thank you so much for the suggestion!!! I hope you like this chapter!! I'm thinking about starting to make it a little more Kurtty in the next chapter.btw, did you get my email ok? My computer is kinda screwy.  
  
If I missed anyone's review, I am terribly sorry!!! Just tell me and I'll give you a nice big nightcrawler plushie!  
  
***IMPORTANT!!!! IF YOU WANT ME TO START EMAILING YOU WHEN I'VE UPDATED, JUST TELL ME AND I WILL!!***  
  
Now be good people and review. 


	5. Dark spaces, Dead bodies, and Akward sit...

I am soo sorry. I really did not mean for it this to take so long in coming out. I feel stupid. Apparently, my mind doesn't register time anymore, and I can't even remember when I last updated. Was it a week? 2? Ahh well. I apologize for being lame.  
  
I hope you guys like this chappie. Its dedicated to Serlida Satenka. I was thinking about doing a funeral one, and you have motivated me to finally write it!! Yay!! And a renaissance fair sounds cool.  
  
***** WARNING: I know I am gonna sound like a total geek, but if you are claustrophobic, you might wanna reconsider reading this chappie. ::Receives a lot of REALLY weird looks:: WAIT!!! Let me explain. My friend is REALLY really claustrophobic, and if she even hears people talking about getting stuck in a small space she has a panic attack. Once in class, our teacher was talking about a guy who got stuck in a well and she got so freaked that she had to leave the room. It wasn't pretty. And I don't want anyone winding up in a state of panicked shock just from reading this, so there. ::People continue to stare:: All right, all right, just read the damn story.  
  
**** Oh yeah, I'm thinkin about upping the rating now, if not soon. Just cause. Ya.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
^Telepathic talking^  
  
translations at bottom  
  
~  
  
Kitty opened her eyes. Wherever they were, the air was very stale, it was dark, and at first she wasn't sure if she had opened her eyes at all. After the dizziness that came with the teleporting went away, she realized that she had landed in a rather precarious position. She was lying on something slightly squashy, with Kurt on top of her, face down. They were both pressed tightly against each other, apparently stuck somewhere small. *Oh yeah, like, this isn't awkward. Not at all.* She tried to push Kurt's body off of hers, but found she couldn't.  
  
Frowning, she put her arms up to see if she could feel her surroundings. Above her and Kurt was an abrupt wall, and almost immediately to her left and right were walls as well. *Where the hell are we?* Reaching behind her shoulder, she tried to feel what they had landed on. It was cold, slightly squishy, and lumpy. It was covered in fabric, almost like the stuff they made tuxedos out of.  
  
Kitty's frown deepened. She moved her hand up, a little above her ear, and froze. Whimpering slightly and shivering, she continued up, only to discover the thing they were lying on had a face. She let out a stifled scream. She was in a coffin. With Kurt. And a dead body. And Kurt.  
  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god," She phased through the lid of the coffin, desperately trying to wipe off and body cooties that could have gotten on her and shaking like mad. Kurt had teleported her into a coffin!!! What kind of psychopath was he? She looked nervously around the church, hugging herself and sniffling. The Church appeared to be empty, but a lot of the candles were lit and the pews looked like they had just been cleaned.  
  
Kitty's heart finally started to slow down, and she became a little more pissed off than scared. She looked around for an exit, then did a double take back to the coffin and rushed over to it. Kurt was still inside. Reluctant to go back into the coffin, or even open it for that matter, she grimaced and reached her arm through the lid, hopefully grabbing Kurt and going and making their escape.  
  
Unfortunately for Kitty, things did not go as smoothly as planned.  
  
She grabbed one of Kurt's Wrists and pulled, only to find she hadn't actually phased Kurt through the Coffin. She had phased the body. She screamed and dropped the body, staring from it to the coffin and back again. Then she heard the talking.  
  
Coming from a door on the other side of the room, she heard muffled voices heading rapidly towards her. Panicking, she shoved the body underneath the table the coffin was lying on, hiding it from view, then finding no where else to hide, jumped back into the coffin with Kurt, just as a priest and some other person ran into the room. Kurt had somehow rolled onto his side when had taken the body out, and she was forced to lay on her side as well, back facing him. She heard the voices on the other side of the coffin moving closer, and tried to quiet her breathing.  
  
She half expected them to throw the coffin lid open, and discover them. She expected them to freak out when they saw her, and freak out even more when they saw Kurt. She expected that another long, lengthy string of excuses for his appearance was in her near future. She did not expect Kurt to mumble in his sleep, then lazily drape his arm over her, cuddling up close and burying his face in her hair. Her eyes widened, and she tried to push him off as quietly as possible. Kurt just started purring and squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Sie riechen gutes, Kätzchen." [1]  
  
Kitty had no idea what he had said, but she figured it probably wasn't good for her. She frantically tried to roll over, but Kurt's bear hug held her in place.  
  
"Kurt!!" She hissed. "Kurt, wake up! We have to get out of here!" Kurt purred louder.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and clenched her fists, resisting the urge to hit her head against the wall of the coffin repeatedly. She was about to phase out of the coffin and his grasp, when she heard something that made her eyes go as wide as dinner plates.  
  
The muffled speaking, was getting louder. And there was more muffled speaking than before. And an organ had started to play. People had started to enter the church and take their seats for the memorial service. Kitty's heart was pounding frantically in her chest. Suddenly the organ stopped, and she heard someone walking over to the coffin. *Oh crap.*  
  
The lid opened, and for a moment there was complete silence. Kitty looked up at the man who had opened the lid, and for a moment neither of them knew exactly what to do. That didn't last long though.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man reeled back, pushing on the table and knocking it over. Kitty, Kurt, and the coffin when tumbling to the ground, and the body was revealed from underneath the table cloth. Kitty ripped herself from Kurt's grasp, and quickly jumped up and away from the mess in front of her. She looked up, facing a crowd of astonished people, many who had even stopped crying and were looking at her with a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
Her face turned bright red, and she began to stammer, trying to push Kurt out of their view. "I-I am sooo s-sorry this was l-like a t-total accident, j-just l-like - I-I mean -" she looked up, realizing that no one had done anything, and that they were all still staring at her, mouths agape. She could tell however, that they were getting over their shock, and pretty soon there was going to be hell to pay. Becoming more uncomfortable by the second, she started to slowly back away, dragging Kurt by the tail. "I-uh, um, like, apologize, and uh, um," she looked frantically to her left and right, trying to find an escape. "Look uh, no hard feelings, okay?"  
  
"ACHOOO!" BAMF  
  
~  
  
I must say, I am rather pleased with how that came out. ::Big huge smile:: I'm sorry if I messed up how the funeral setting is supposed to be, but this way just worked for my story. Ya. Um, so.  
  
Translation:  
  
[1] You smell good, Kitty.  
  
REVEIWERS!!!  
  
Raskolion Pheonix: Glad you like it! I loved that sub plot too! Ya, I just put that little note up there because I got someone who asked me to email them. Thanks for the review! Luv ya!  
  
Serilda Satenka: Thank you for the suggestion! I was thinking bout writing a funeral one, but I just needed motivation! And if no one gives me another suggestion, I'll write the rennasance fair one as well! thank you so so much!  
  
Tailfeather: I am especially sorry to you, for this taking so long to come out!!! I really hope you don't hold it against me! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Radical-Seto: Like I said before, I am sorry this took so long. I am I dork. I'm glad you like it though!  
  
Myzan: Yes, I have those anti-romance days too. I'm not sure if I will make it a romance or not, but I might twist it around so it implies a chance for romance later on.  
  
Mannielf18: Yeah, about the Jesus Christ thing, thank you for pointing that out. I'm gonna fix that, because I was having a brain fart and didn't stop to consider that Kitty probably wouldn't say that. And thank you for the long review!! TTYL: talk to you later.  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: Thank you for putting me on your favs list! I am so honored!! And one more time: I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE!!! I'll try harder to update. Honest.  
  
Now, GO REVEIW!!!! ( I have 20 reviews! Do you people have any idee how happy that makes me? And when I'm happy, I write more!! So review!! What a concept!!" 


	6. Fair Gorunds, misunderdstandings, and th...

::GASP!:: What this? I've actually updated - dare I say it - EARLY!! Yes. I know. I have. You are probably falling out of your chair in shock this very moment. I laugh at you expense. LISTEN TO ME MOCK YOU!!! MWAHAHAHA!! ::ahem:: Sorry folks, I got into the sugar today. Damn. Now Dad's gonna have to hide it again. . .  
  
Well here it is!!! I have updated and now chapter 6 is running loose!! Head for the hills!! I actually used another one of Serilda Satenka's suggestions, because I am on a writing high and couldn't wait to get another chapter out. See? If you review and give me tippies, I write them and dedicate chappies to you!! Now what an idee!  
  
I am sorry last chapter was short , ::cough::RADICAL-SETO::cough:: so I made this one really long! 7 whole pages! WOW! And I am sorry if I totally butcher Old English in this one. I have never been to a renaissance fair, so do tell me if I write anything wrong. I will fix it.  
  
Yay! I'll shut up now, and give you the next chapter!!! ::Everyone cheers:: Ya!  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
^telepathic talking^  
  
Translations at bottom. Sorry I forgot to put the translation in last time!! I'll put it in at the end of this chapter, and fix it when I update all of my errors later.  
  
~  
  
Kitty landed flat on her back on a patch of soft grass. Opening her eyes slowly, she winced as the bright sunlight shone in her face. She rolled over, Kurt's tail still grasped firmly in her hand. They had landed behind a row of tents, and she could hear voices and music coming from the other side of the tent wall. Seeing that there was no immediate danger, she flopped down onto the grass again, exhausted. She glanced over at Kurt, who was still out of it, and sighed. *Man, when Kurt takes medicine, it sure does knock him out cold.*  
  
She looked back up at the sky, and tried to relax, stroking the tip of Kurt's tail absently. She wasn't going to let go of it this time; the last time she had, things hadn't turned out to well. Suddenly she was struck with a sudden thought. *The Professor!* Now that she wasn't being harassed, chased, yelled at or scared, she could finally contact him!  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, she concentrated hard, trying to broadcast her toughs so the telepath could hear, no matter where they were.  
  
*Professor! Are you there? Please help us!*  
  
No answer.  
  
*Professor?*  
  
No answer.  
  
*. . .Hello?*  
  
He wasn't sayin anything.  
  
Kitty started to panic. *What if something happened to him?* Her heart started beating faster. * What if they were attacked or hurt? What if Jean, Scott, Ororo . . . What if they died! What if Kurt and I are the only survivors? *  
  
~  
  
Charles Xavier was having a grand time. He had figured out how to hook Cerebro up to play CD's, and was blasting out his classical music, waving his arms and directing his invisible orchestra. It was so nice to be able to block out all of the pointless thoughts being projected by his students.  
  
For a moment, he thought he felt a familiar pang at the back of his head, but dismissed it. It probably wasn't all that important anyway.  
  
~  
  
Kitty held her head in her hands, wondering what on earth she was going to do. She had to get herself and Kurt someplace safe right away, and try to find out why the Professor wasn't responding. She had decided that jumping strait to the conclusion that he was dead wasn't logical, so she figured she would have to take matters into her own hands.  
  
Pushing herself from the ground and dragging Kurt closer to the side of the tent, she pushed a flap open slightly. Behind it was a rack of costumes, and through them she could she people chattering merrily and dancing to flute music, dressed in renaissance style clothing. *We must be at some kind of Renaissance fair or something. *  
  
Biting her lip, she took a quick look around, and pulled a dress and something that resembled a cloak. Behind the tent, she pulled the dress on over her clothes. It was a little big, but it would do. She glanced down at Kurt, then at the cloak she had pulled out for him. Pulling him up into a sitting position, she pulled it on over him and nearly burst out laughing.  
  
The cloak seemed to fit him fine, but he looked strange and bulky. The Old Navy Clothing was still on him, and she was beginning to wonder if he should be wearing that many layers. It wasn't too hot outside, but he had to have at least three layers of clothes on top of his fur. She felt a pang of sympathy, and started to take the cloak and the Old Navy clothing off. *Maybe if I just put the cloak on him he wont be too hot. *  
  
Once she had Kurt properly hidden within the cloak's deep hood, she propped him up and half dragged him through a gap between tents and into the small crowd. People were passing every which way, examining the makeshift shops and displays and talking happily with one another. She pulled Kurt past a food stand, and heard him sniff a little. Looking to make sure that he was asleep, she didn't notice the plump woman heading her way until she ran strait into her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry M'dear, I could not see ye there," The Lady, who had knocked Kitty and Kurt over, held out her hand to help them up. Kitty, who was preoccupied with making sure Kurt was still well hidden, simply gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Um, that's like, okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman looked at her in a strange, almost mischievous way, and simply ignored her comment. Kitty didn't notice though, and desperate to get out of the fair grounds, decided to ask for help.  
  
"Do you think you could tell me where the exit is?" Kitty looked at her hopefully.  
  
The Woman gave her another funny look, and simply stated, "My apologies dear, but I know not what thou hast said. I am afraid ye must speak it again."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "The Exit. Can you tell me where it is?" The woman only smiled and shrugged. Kitty was getting annoyed. "Look, lady, I am getting really tired of thi -" The woman stopped her.  
  
"Ah! Thine feet are wary from travel! Well why did ye not tell me so it was so? I'll help ye and thy friend find somewhere where ye can rest thy wary souls!" Kitty stood, agape, a look of total confusion on her face. Was this woman clinically insane? She momentarily lost her balance and Kurt started to slump forward. The woman reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from doing a face plant. She turned towards a group of people and shouted, calling them over.  
  
"My friends, lend me thy strength and carry these poor souls somewhere to rest." One tall, skinny man in particular started to lead Kitty over too a roughly hewn table, but she stumbled and protested.  
  
"Hey! Hang on one second, I just want to find an exit!" The group laughed loudly then forced her and Kurt onto a wooden bench. They seated themselves next to them, and began to order drinks. Kitty tried to sit up, but the young woman sitting next to her grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down again. Kurt slumped forward onto the table. A boy about her age reached over and prodded his head.  
  
"Pardon my saying so, M'Lady, but ye friend dost not seem well. Perhaps ye should take him to the apothecary?" He looked up at her, a grin plastered to his face.  
  
Kitty fumed. "No, he doesn't need to go to the apothi-whatever, I just need to find an exit!" She slammed the table, but no one paid her any attention and continued on with their individual conversations. Kitty repressed a scream. Losing her patience, she stood up, startling and nearly knocking over a waitress who was carrying a tray full of mugs. Clenching her hands into fists, she gave it one more shot.  
  
"Dost any one knowest where ye olde exit isist?!?" The small group started laughing, and her face turned bright red and she folded her arms. One man, the first to catch his breath, took a swig of his drink and spoke.  
  
"Alright lass, my apologies. The exit be that way," he pointed out of the eating area and down the opposite way she had been walking earlier. "No need to be frettin now." Kitty stepped over the edge of the bench, her overly large skirt tripping her, and causing more laughter. She pulled Kurt away from the laughing group, and the boy, who was trying to get a peek under Kurt's hood.  
  
She dragged him away, the group's laughter still ringing in her ears. *What kind of psychopath place is this? * After several minutes of walking, she finally saw the exit sign, and letting out a sigh of relief, started to trudge over. Just as she was about to reach it, there was a stampede of people and music began to play from a stage to her right. Resisting the urge to phase her and Kurt through the crowd and risk being spotted, she began to try to force her way through the crowd, who had started dancing and clapping along to the music that was being played onstage.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and swung her upstage, while she drug Kurt along with her. She was swung into a ring of people, who began to dance merrily to the fiddles and flute that were playing. Then the ring split up and divided into individual couples in some sort of odd swing dancing thing, and Kurt was wrenched from her grasp. "KURT!"  
  
Kitty swung around, being tossed from one dancing partner to another. She passed by Kurt once, whose partner was looking rather annoyed by the fact that he was leaning heavily upon her. Kitty reached out her arm to grab him, but was swung away just as her fingertips brushed the tip of his cloak. Keeping her gaze locked on him so she wouldn't lose him, she let the different switching dance partners lead her closer and closer to him.  
  
When she got close enough, she leapt towards him and grabbed his shoulder, but her partner tried to pull her back into step and caused her to pull the cloak off, revealing his blue fur, oddly shaped hands and feet, and tail. Many of the dancers stopped, and a few started to mumble quietly to one another. Kitty pulled her hand out of her dancing partners grasp and ran over to Kurt, checking to see that he was okay.  
  
A man stepped forward to the front of the stage, obviously some sort of master of ceremonies. "Alas my friends! There has been a Demon hidden among us!" The crowd booed. Kitty began to panic again, if she hadn't been already. "What are we going to do about it?" He held a hand up to his ear, and the crowd roared.  
  
"Put 'im in the stocks!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The man nodded theatrically and straightened his cap, then made to pull Kurt offstage over to some isolated stocks not too far away. Kitty leapt up, and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him back towards her. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"  
  
The master of ceremonies gave her a funny look, and she rolled her eyes. "Dammit, not this again." He pulled Kurt back towards him, with Kitty still attached. "You can't take him! He's my friend!" The crowd began to mumble to one another, and it quickly grew into an uproar again.  
  
"Put 'em both in the stocks!"  
  
Kitty blanched. "WHAT?!?!" the Master of ceremonies pushed her towards the stocks with Kurt, who was being locked in. Kitty started screaming and cursing at him. He pulled her over to the side and lowered his voice.  
  
"Will you shut it? It's just an act! C'mon, stop freaking out!" He hissed.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
He pushed her forward and into the stocks, then as someone locked it, he leaned in close. "By the way, tell Joe he did a great job on the costume makeup and everything," he nodded his head towards Kurt. "But the next time he's going to change the script, let me know. It's frustrating having to constantly make it up on the spot." He ruffled Kitty's hair and walked away towards the stage again, where the music had started up once more.  
  
Kitty let her head fall forward in defeat, and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. *Well isn't this just perfect. * She wished that she could phase out without people noticing, but that was impossible because there was a constant stream of people who walked by, some talking to one another, others pointing and laughing at them.  
  
Kitty sighed and looked over at Kurt, who had started sniffling. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap." She tried to reach his hand with hers, but the stock held her back. Biting her lip, she reached out her foot to touch him, and spotted his tail, which was lying idly on the floor. She stepped on it, and Kurt winced and mumbled in his sleep. The tail instinctively coiled around her ankle, just as Kurt sneezed.  
  
"ACHOO!" BAMF  
  
A little boy clinging to his mothers arm turned to and looked up at her. "Didja see that Mommy? Didja see the magic?"  
  
She smiled down at him. "Yes honey, I did." The she leaned over to her husband, who was applauding along with several others who had witnessed the feat. "Those special effects just keep getting better and better." He nodded in reply.  
  
"They sure do."  
  
~  
  
Yay!  
  
I'm sorry if that chapter wasn't as funny as the last, but it was hopefully entertaining. There wasn't as much funny Kurt stuff as I had planned. . . Oh well. You just wait until the very last chapter. You'll get a kick out of that. . . (Insert evil laugh here)  
  
Note for this chapter. As I said earlier, I personally have ever been to a renaissance fair, but one of my friends has, and he said that if you don't talk in Old English they'll either A) pretend like they don't understand you or B) Ignore you completely. So that's why they are talking funny, and why they are giving Kitty such a hard time.  
  
I would also like to say, though I hate to admit it, this story will be drawing to a close soon. ( I'm thinking about ending it at chapter 10, unless I don't get anymore suggestions, so if you want them to go anywhere email me now or forever hold your peace.  
  
BTW, before I do my shouts, would anyone like me to make them 'port onto a rollercoaster? My mom suggested it, but I'm not really sure if that would come out good. . .  
  
Heres the translation from last time:  
  
Sie riechen gutes, Kätzchen - You smell good, Kitty  
  
Reveiwers! YAY!  
  
Radical-Seto: Yes, that would be scary. It's a good thing Kurt hasn't been awake for this whole thing. He would be traumatized for life. I hope this one was long enough for you! Sorry the last one was so short. I was a bit rushed in writing it. . . If you have any idees or suggestions for another chappie, give me a shout! I'm startin to run out of idees here. . . DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: I am soo happy you liked it! Yeah, that chapter was a little morbid, but that was just my dark side showing through. . . but apparently, my dark side is hilarious! So I guess its all good. Ya, I liked that line too! I felt so silly, laughing at my own jokes. . . I do that sometimes. I'm just weird like that. If you have a suggestion for another chappie though, I would love to hear it!  
  
Banter: No biggie about not reveiwing. I do that sometimes too! SO SO glad you enjoyed last chapter! I started laughing when I read your reveiw. . . My mom thought I had gone crazy. . . which, I guess, is kinda true. . .  
  
ManniElf18: Yeah I know! It worked out perfectly for Halloween! I'm pleased it worked out that way! Brain fart is just my way of saying I'm having a ditsy moment. So that must mean my brain has bad gas. ;)  
  
PLEASE REVEIW! AND SEND SUGGESTIONS!! ::puppy dog eyes:: 


	7. Football and rescues kind of

WHY DOES IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE?!?!? WHY???? I DON'T KNOW!!! I THINK I'M BECOMING A SCHIZOPHERENIC!!  
  
::Ahem:: Okay. This is going to be the second to last chapter, unless I get suggestions. If I don't, well, then next time I'll be saying adieu to this story. ::Sniff sniff:: But no worries!! I will continue to write! I'll also post some collaborations of mine and my sister, so that should be interesting.  
  
On to this chapter, I personally do not play or like football (American football for all you European folk out there), so I decided that I will probably not put anything related to the sport/score/anything technical about this game. As long as people get tackled, I'm happy.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Raskolion Phoenix. Yay! Go you! (this is making up for when You suggested it a LOOOONG time ago.  
  
WARNING: LOTS!! Of swearing in this chapter, or at least some pretty bad words. I modeled the football players in my story with the ones I go to school with, so there's bound to be at least several f-bombs thrown in there. . .  
  
*thoughts*  
  
^telepthic talking^  
  
"[over the loud speaker]" (you'll see what I mean.)  
  
Translations at bottom  
  
~  
  
Kitty landed uncomfortably on a field, head and arms still stuck in the stocks. She could hear noise, a lot more than there was at the renaissance fair, and panicked. She could hear cheering, clapping, stomping, and some annoying chanting that could only be the annoying babble of cheerleaders. *Wha? What's going on?*  
  
Her question was soon answered. A brown football fell from the sky, landing on her lap, soon followed by a herd of football players, and she and Kurt were quickly buried underneath. Air knocked out of her for the umpteenth time that day, she tried to move. Key word tried. Naturally, the football players noticed her, and began to make it known.  
  
"What the fu --"  
  
"what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Get off me, man!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Some of the players finally pushed themselves up out of the doggy pile, and Kitty was finally able to breath again. She glanced over at Kurt, also in his stocks and looking slightly squashed. The football players backed up from her and Kurt giving them both funny looks, and looking questionably from her and Kurt to the referee and back again. She looked around, realizing they were at a high school football game, and the thunderous cheering from the crowd had fallen to a murmur.  
  
Kitty's felt like she was going to faint. Her head spun, and she started to stammer, but gave up all hope of ever convincing the gigantic crowd of anything believable. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, until one 13- yearold boy in the front row Kitty recognized as one of the soccer boys shrieked and ran away, screaming.  
  
"I don't wanna go to hell!! Leave me alone!! Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
At this the crowd fell completely silent. Kitty gulped.  
  
~  
  
Scott looked down at he field in horror. Kitty and Kurt, without his inducer, where in the middle of the field. He looked over at Jean, who seemed to stunned to speak. He looked back to the field, then leaned over to Jean.  
  
"Jean, you gotta help her. Call the professor." She nodded dumbly, took a deep breath and raised her hands to her temples, contacting the professor and hopefully trying to comfort Kitty, who looked ill. He surveyed the surrounding crowd, hoping that none of them would start panicking. Well, accept for that weird kid in the first row.  
  
Unfortunately, people started getting over their shock, and some started standing to get a better view of what was going on down at the field. The referee started to cautiously walk over to Kitty and Kurt, and he became concerned.  
  
"Uh, Jean, hurry it up a little bit."  
  
~  
  
^Kitty?^ Kitty jerked around, looking for the voice until she realized it was coming from her head.  
  
^Jean?^  
  
^Kitty what are you doing!? Your in the middle of a football game, how did you get there?!? And why are you in stocks and renaissance clothing?^ Kitty's face went redder than she could have thought possible.  
  
^Uh, well, Kurt and I went on a little adventure today.^  
  
Kitty could almost see Jean's psychic glare. ^I'm contacting the professor. Hold on a moment.^  
  
Kitty sighed. They were finally saved! She could finally go back to the institute and never have to even look at the stupid fuzzy elf ever again. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see the ref. Coming towards her.  
  
"What is going on here? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Kitty was about to stammer her reply, when the announcer's voice came onto the loud speaker.  
  
"[Looks like the referee is going to get some answers here, folks.]"  
  
She jumped, slightly annoyed, and started to continue. "Well, you se --"  
  
^Kitty?^ Kitty jumped as Jean's voice sounded in her head again. ^ Can you hear me?^  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Are you all right?" The referee leaned forward, looking at her as though she might be ill.  
  
"Yeah, just --"  
  
"[Hopefully, the game wont be postponed for much longer, I think someone else is going over to give him a hand.]" Lo and behold, another ref. Was running over towards them. The crowd was starting to talk to one another, and a few started to wave their flags supporting their team around again.  
  
"Well?" The ref. Was getting impatient.  
  
^Kitty! Are you Okay?^  
  
"Miss, we need an answer, what are you doing here, and what is this thing on our field?" He pointed at Kurt, who seemed to having a difficult time sleeping in stocks.  
  
"Uh, I --"  
  
"[Any moment now.]"  
  
^KITTY!^  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer me or not?"  
  
Kitty held her hands to her head. "Okay, just shut up for a second!" The referee took a step back, holding up his hands in defense, and watched as kitty closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. He looked at the other ref. and shrugged.  
  
^WHAT, Jean?^  
  
^ I couldn't reach the professor. Scot and I are going to run over to the institute real fast to get help.^  
  
^GREAT!! JUST PERFECT!! I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED ANY HELP DOWN HERE, NO SIR!^  
  
She was met with silence.  
  
She turned back to the referees, and took a deep breath. "Okay. What did you say again?"  
  
~  
  
Scott was driving like a maniac. Jean was trying to contact the professor and keep from flying out of the car at the same time. "Ugh! I can't reach him! He must be listening to his music again!"  
  
Scott swerved, nearly hitting a wall, and drove up to the Xavier institute and through the gates. "Don't worry, we're almost there."  
  
~  
  
"Uh, I am not really sure how to say this, um," Kitty glanced nervously at the crowd, who had become impatient. She was now trying to explain herself to two referees, two coaches, an assistant coach from the home team, and a few lingering football players. One was prodding Kurt in the arm. "NO! Leave him alone! She ran over and tried to shelter Kurt as best she could for someone wearing a big wooden plank on her head.  
  
Kurt twitched, and yawned. Kitty stared at him, mouth agape. *Is he waking up?* Getting frustrated, she phased out of the stocks and tossed them aside, causing the small crowd to take a step back.  
  
"Woah."  
  
"How the hell did she do that?"  
  
One of the referee's gained his courage back, and took a step forward. "Um, miss? Do you think you could please tell us what's going on here?" She ignored him and phased Kurt's off too, and the referee remained silent. She grabbed Kurt's arm and tried to shake him awake, causing his head to jerk back and forth. He groaned, then rolled over, leaning against her knees.  
  
"Ich will, Mama nicht aufwachen. Es ist zu früh."[1] Kitty groaned and started to hit Kurt's arm. Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled away from Kurt by one of the coaches, who looked more than a little upset.  
  
"Listen to me! I don't know who you are, but have got some nerve to be coming out here and ruining our game like this! Now I want an answer this time! What the hell is that thing, and why is it on my field!?" His face had turned red from yelling. Kitty blinked.  
  
"Uh, I-that is, the uh, m-MASCOT! And, uh, we came to support the team!"  
  
The coach looked confused. "Which team?"  
  
Kitty looked stumped. She looked at the score board. *Crap. Bayville Hawks and Garvey Bears. Why couldn't one of them be the Wildcats or Devils or something?*  
  
She looked at him and put on a nervous smile. "Uh, wrong game?" She closed her eyes, expecting the coach to start yelling again, but he didn't. In fact, no one was making a sound. They had all stopped moving, and looked like statues in a wax museum. Cautiously, Kitty waved her had in front of a football player's face.  
  
^Kitty.^ She screamed and tumbled backwards, tripping over Kurt, who snorted.  
  
^Professor?^  
  
^Yes, Kitty. Don't worry, I'm sending Ororo out to get you. Why don't you take Kurt out to the front of the stadium to meet her there?^  
  
^But what about all of the people? They saw me use my powers!^ He sighed mentally, which felt really weird.  
  
^Yes. I am aware of that. I am altering their memories as we speak. You don't need to worry.^ Kitty sighed gratefully.  
  
^Thank you Professor.^ She lay back on the grass, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Rolling over, she pushed herself up and leaned over Kurt, pulling him into a sitting position so she could pick him up.  
  
He started sniffling.  
  
"Oh no, nononononono. Kurt, Don't you da--"  
  
"ACHOO" BAMF.  
  
~  
  
Translations:  
  
[1] Ich will, Mama nicht aufwachen. Es ist zu früh.  
  
I don't want to wake up, mamma. It's too early.  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!! I liked that chapter!! It was fun to write! I was kinda scared that it wouldn't come out that well, but it came out ok! ::BIG HUGE CHEESY SMILE:: YIPPEE SKIPPY!  
  
I apologize if the part where she's talking to Jean and the ref. and the announcer is confusing. It's supposed to be. So ha. REVIEWERS!!  
  
ASGT: Yeah, like I said, I've never been to a renaissance fair before, and my fried told me that a long time ago so I might have gotten it wrong. Of course, California is pretty far from Minneapolis, so it could just be a CA thing. And your right. Working at one would be SO MUCH FUN!!!  
  
Tailfeather: Yes, I kinda feel bad for Kitty. And don't worry, Kurt will wake up soon, and if I don't get any suggestions, he'll wake up next chapter.  
  
ManniElf18: I'm glad you liked it, sorry if it was confusing! And about Kurt waking up soon, read Tailfeather's reply. I don't feel like writing it again.  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: I am fully stoked (yes. Stoked) that you like this story!! I too, am sad it is coming to a close, but Kurt's medicine, though strong, cannot keep him knocked out forever. Besides. I'm out of idees.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: I remember you had wanted me to do a sporting event earlier on, but the closest thing I came to was the little soccer kids so this is for you. If I had put this chapter in earlier on, it would have messed up everything else, cause then Xavier would be looking for them and know they were missing.  
  
Just so you know, next chapter will probably be the last, unless I get a suggestion that rocks my socks. So yeah! REVIEW!!! 


	8. Beer, pinatas, and mozerella sticks

Woah. I got a lot of reviews. And suggestions!! I am so happy that you all like my story!!! ::does a touchdown dance:: I only hope you don't all hate me because I haven't updated in forever. It's almost been 2 weeks. ::Sigh::  
  
Well, hopefully you guys will like this chapter. I had such a hard time picking out what to do for this chapter. All those idees where great, but unfortunately, I can't use all of them. : ( I am however, going to use as many as I can. I already know pretty much what's going to happen in the last chapter, so I couldn't really use any of the ones where Kurt wakes up, (::Ducks as tomatoes, shoes, and the odd stapler are thrown at her head.:: ) but I will try my best to incorperate them in somehow.  
  
For example, this chappie will kinda be a combinations of Glaivester and Mannielf18. G-ster suggested a bar and Manni suggested a party, and that inspired me to write this. ::MWAHAHAHAHcoughCOUGHcough..::Ahem::  
  
I have to update my disclaimer for this chapter only, because I included a funny little line from invader Zim in there. Yet another thing I don't own. ::sniffle:: I'm gonna go cry in a corner now.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
^telepathic talking^  
  
[Translations at bottom.]  
  
{authours note at bottom}  
  
~  
  
When they reappeared from the teleport, Kittie's ears were blasted with loud music and drunken shouts and squeals. They also managed to appear some five feet above a giant punch bowl and a table covered in food.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" ::SPLOOSH:: Kitty landed in the punch bowl while Kurt landed on a pile of mozzerella sticks.  
  
Kitty groaned, and attempted to get out f the punch bowl but ended up falling off the table and onto the floor, drenching herself from head to foot in the stuff. She caught a whiff of the it and crinckled her nose. *Great, now I'm gonna smell like beer for the rest of the night.* Thoroughly embarrased, she tried to stand up but slipped on the 'punch' and had to grab the table ledge support herself.  
  
They were in a pretty big house, and it looked like it would be very pretty accept that there was upturned furniture, broken glassware and drunken people wildly dancing and making out on the couch. The whole place smelled like barf, and the music was so loud it was making her ears hurt.  
  
She looked over at Kurt, who was being inspected by a girl with short brown hair and a guy who she assumed was her boyfriend. The girl was poking Kurt with a Mozzerella stick and laughing histerically, while the guy was trying to open a can of beer that was upsidown.  
  
Kitty grabbed Kurt off the table, pulling down a tray of food and saving him from a severe case of pokey-trauma.{1} the mozzerella girl look up dizzily at Kitty, then frowned.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" she made a grab for Kurt, Mozzerella stick forgotten, and took a hold of his tail. The beer-can-boy looked up at the scuffle, then at the mozzerella stick, which he picked up and tried to use to pry open the can.  
  
Kitty managed to pull Kurt away, but slipped on the spilt punch and fell into a crowd of people. They continued dance and jump wildley even though it was a slow song, and nearly crushed Kitty. She rolled over and found Kurt, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to her, then as a second thought grabbed his tail and kept it out of harms way, or the occaisional foot.  
  
She phased herself and Kurt through the crowd of oblisious people, and somehow managed to drag him through a wall, coming to rest on the other side. "Okay," she panted, "that wasn't too bad." She winced as the wall she was leaning on literally shook as someone ran head on in to it. "Maybe I should contact the proffessor now," he turned back to Kurt, even though he couldn't hear her.  
  
^Professor?^  
  
^Kitty? Where did you go? Ororo is looking for you!^ Kitty winced. He sounded a little pissed.  
  
^Kurt teleported again, and I don't know where we are. It's some kind of party.^  
  
^Alright. I'll try to fing you on cerebro, but a need you to get out of there andtry to find out a street name or address of some sort where we can pick you up.^  
  
Kitty sighed. ^That will probably be easier said than done. I try.^  
  
She didn't wait for a reply and stood up. She had phased into a hallway, in front of a flight of stairs, and couldn't tell wich way led anywhere near an exit. She went to her left and when she reached the end, she found a door and opened it, finding a patio followed by a light of stairs that led down to the main street.  
  
Kitty grinned and turned back towards the hallway to get Kurt, only to find that he was gone. *Crap! He teleported again!* She ran over to where she had left him, then looked around, nervously running a hand trough her hair and regretting it. *Eew, that punch-stuff made my hair all sticky.*  
  
She sighed and concentrated, trying to contact the Professor again. ^Um, Professor?^  
  
He replyed, sounding rather tired. ^Yes?^  
  
^I lost Kurt.^ There was silence for a moment.  
  
^No you didn't.^  
  
^Yes, I did. I turned my back and he teleported, and I don't know where he is.^  
  
^No, he's still there, I would have detected him if he had teleported.^ Kitty's frustration skyrocketed.  
  
^Well where is he then?!?^  
  
^I'm not sure. Probably close by. You need to find him.^  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. ^Fine, I'll go find him.^ She started walking down the opposite way where she had just been, pastpast the stairs, and found that the other end of the hallway lead to a fork; one way led to the room she had just been in, and the other had several doors that led to separate rooms. She decided to check in the rooms, because that way didn't smell as bad and the music wasn't as loud. She opened the first door to find a kitchen that was empty accept for someone who was sprawled out on the counter in their underware. She decided to try another door.  
  
*Lets see whats behind door number two!* She threw it open only to find someone throwing up what looked like watermelon and refried beans. She turned and quickly walked back towards the party room. *Maybe I should just check in here then.* When she reached the room however, she was horrified.  
  
The good news was that Kurt was in there. The bad news was that everyone else seemed to think he was a piñata. They were trying to tie a string around his waist, and someone had found a broken chair leg to hit him with.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!" Kitty ran foreward and grabbed kurt, attempting to pull him away from the crowd. One extremely drunk kid grabbed kurts arm.  
  
"Hey! You can't take that! It's mine! I bought it!"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I'm sure you did."  
  
She pulled Kurt from his grasp and started to drag him towards the door, when the mozzerella girl from before spotted her. "Ooh! And she stole it from me too."  
  
"No she couldn't have stolen it from you, because it's mine! Youre just jealous!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with jelly!"{2} Then she giggled insanley and dropped from sight, while beer-can boy attempted to smash two cans together in hoped of one of them opening.  
  
Kitty pulled Kurt out into the hallway again, but was stopped in her tracks when she ran head-on into the underware kid from the kitchen. She looked at him and he blinked, swaying a little.  
  
Kitty timidly cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I need to get through," she gestured for him to move to the side, but he just stared at her and quriked her head to the side.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Kitty quirked and eyebrow and shook her head no. "Look, I reall have to leave so if you coul-"  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"No, plea-"  
  
"Dave?"  
  
Kitty blinked at that one, then phased through him and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I know where you live!!" Underware kid yelled out, then fell over.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes "Uh-huh. Sure you do." Then sighed inwardly. *memo to self; never get drunk.*  
  
Kitty had almost made it towards the hall when she heard sirens. Police sirens. *Oh crap.* She dropped Kurt and ran to the front door, looking out and seeing three police cars pull up in front of the house. Cursing silently, she ran back towards Kurt, determined to find a back door. She highly doubted the police would think he was a piñata.  
  
When she reached Kurt, he had started to move a little, and mumbled something in his sleep. Kitty glanced at the door, then dragged Kurt back towards the hallway with the doors. This time she found a closet, and shut Kurt and herself inside. She found a light switch and turned it on then kneeled down by Kurt, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently.  
  
"Kurt? Wake up! Come on. We cannot get caught!" If they were found now, not only would they be in trouble for being at an underaged drinking party, but she would have to explain Kurt's appearence for the third time that day.  
  
Kurt's eyes opened a little, and Kitty let out a quiet shout of triumph, which was short lived, because Kurt looked like he didn't even recognize her. "Kurt? Are you okay?" He blinked and mumbled something, causing Kitty to lean in closer. "Come again? I didn't catch that."  
  
Kurt winced and leaned his head back against the wall. "Drehen Sie Ihre Musik, Kätzchen herunter. Mein Kopf verletzt.[1]" Kitty groaned.  
  
"Whatever, just stay awake, please!" Kurt immediately dissobeyed her by falling deeper into la-la-land. Kitty growled, but stopped when the music was turned off and policemen's shouts echoed down the hallway. "Shit!" She went back to shaking Kurt, who failed to wake up. She bit her lip and turned back towads the door, ready to phase through the floor if she needed to. She quickly stopped thinking about possible escape plans when she heard a noise that was music to her ears.  
  
Kurt was sniffleing.  
  
A huge, releived smile grew on her face. "YES! Kurt, please sneeze! Teleport us out of here!" She could here doors being thrown open, and the sound of footsteps was getting closer. She started to shake Kurt violently. "This is the first time I've actually wanted you to teleport me you idiot, so just sneeze already!"  
  
Kurt didn't move.  
  
Kitty heard foot steps coming towards the door and saw a shadow stop underneath the door frame. *Oh shit.* The door frame started to turn when  
  
"ACHOO!" BAMF  
  
The officer opened the door, only to find a wall of foul smelling smoke. Frowning, he called to his partner. "They must have hid drugs in here or some thing. It reeks!"  
  
His partner was attempting to handcuff beer-can-boy who had started crying because she had taken away his beer. "Fine. We'll write 'em up later, just gimme a hand with this kid."  
  
~  
  
I apologise if I over did it with the drunk people. I've never actually met a drunk person. I am sheltered and live in a bubble. A suburban bubble. ::sigh::  
  
It was really bizzar, while I was typing this, I went on a translation website for the quote Kurt said, and my thumb started twitching. It was really weird. I could use the mous properly because we have the kind were the mous is stationary and there's this ball on the side that you use with your thumb to move, and my thumb was twitching so bad I kept clicking on the wrong stuff. I almost translated it into chinese. . .  
  
ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! My spellcheck isn't working, so I really am sorry if anything is spelled wrong or if there is any grammar mistakes. Just let me know and I'll fix them.  
  
Translations: [1] Drehen Sie Ihre Musik, Kätzchen herunter. Mein Kopf verletzt = Turn your music down, Kitty. My head hurts.  
  
Yes folks, Kurt is actually saying rational things. Maybe he'll wake up soon? ::Wink wink nudge nudge::  
  
AN: {1} Pokey-trauma. Hee hee. . . anybody here watch Invader Zim? I couldn't resist putting that in. {2} That whole 'you're' just jealos-jelly thing was from Invader Zim as well. Sheesh, I really need to lay off the cartoons. . .  
  
REWIEWERS! I had so many this time! This is gonna take a while.  
  
Banter: Glad you like it! Looking back on other chapters I do feel a little sorry for her. . .oh well. I'm thinking about maybe one or two more chapters, tops. Keep reviewing!  
  
Hooh: Glad you like!  
  
SkyDancerHawk: No worries! I'll try to update more often.  
  
Glaivester: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it isn't exactly what you suggeste, but I really didn't feel like tryin to have Kitty explain things to people anymore, and your idee for a bar got me into thinking she should atleast run into someone whos drunk. . .well, now shes run into a whole housefull. And I understand what you meant about the language thing. I'm horrible with that kinda stuff, just languages in general. I flunked spanish one. Que pasa? ^.^  
  
Snitter: Yeah, I liked the football game one. About the waterpark thing, I'm not sure, because I already know how Kurt is going to wake up in the last chapter, but I garuntee it will be funny. I hope. 0.o I'll try to add at least one or two more chapters though. . .and judging by how long it takes me to update, this fic wont be over with for a while! :b  
  
Mannielf18: Thanks for the party idee! I just wrote this today, so it was a little late for a Halloween party, but I think this one works! Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Radical-Seto: A church service. . . I like the idee, I'm just not sure how to put it in. . . I'll think about it. Thanks!  
  
Yatta! Okay, reviews are done, now click on the hot-little-button down there! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	9. Sexual references, Pillow phobias, and S...

Holy cheese on a stick, I am so sorry this to so long. I really did mean to make all you fantastic people wait, I just get distracted easily, and then. . . well, I forgot about the story and my muse left me (::Kurt sits on a lawn chair if Florida drinking a smoothy:: ) so I owe all of you a REALLY BIG APOLOGY!!!!  
  
Nehoo, this is going to be the last chapter, I know, its a bummer. But what can I say? I mean, Kurt's gotta wake up eventually, unless in he's in some sorta weird teleporting coma. ::Shivers:: Lets just scratch that idee, shall we?  
  
And let it be known, that it is incredibly hard to wrap up a story!!! RARG!! And frusterating. I give props to those who can do it.  
  
Reveiws at the bottom, and I dedicate this chapter to everyone for being totally kickass and reveiwing my story. I also wanna send a special hug to the auber-haired teen Nyghtvision because I forgot to reply to your review!! I'm sorry! Don't worry, you'll get one at the very end of the chappie. Ta!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
^telepathic talking^  
  
By the way, I'm not sure if I've typed Kurt's accent on earlier chapters, but in this chapter I didn't, just because I am bad at it. So use your loverly little imaginations. ^_^*  
  
~  
  
The tiny blips that represented Kitty and Kurt in the wide-world of cerebro vanished from Professor Xavier's view. He sighed, and tried to his frustration as he contacted Ororo.  
  
^You might as well come back Ororo. They've teleported again.^ She, in turn, sighed.  
  
^You don't think they're doing this on purpose, do you?^ He smiled weakly, glad to see he wasn't the only one annoyed.  
  
^I highly doubt that. I think it's safe for you to head back to the mansion, though. Kurt's power can be taxing on him, especially when he's carrying a passenger, so I'm sure it wont be long before he slows down.^  
  
^With the amount of food he eats, I don't think it will be as soon as you think.^ She was silent for a moment, then 'thought' again. ^Have you told Scott and Jean yet?^  
  
^They've been here since the football game, just in case Kurt teleports himself and Kitty back here.^ When he didn't sense any more thought on the subject from Ororo, he returned to focusing on the monitor in front of him, and was shocked to find that Kitty and Kurt were much closer than he thought.  
  
^Ororo, I found them.^  
  
~  
  
After returning from the teleport, Kitty was prepared for the worst. She was sure someone was going to start screaming bloody murder or they'd be trampled or doused in something, but after a moment of waiting, she couldn't hear anything. She opened her eyes to see they were in someone's bedroom, and judging by the decor, it was somewhere in the mansion. She stifled a below of triumph, then propped herself up on her elbows. She hadn't realized she had landed on top of Kurt, in a slightly embarrassing position. Kurt's tail was wrapped firmly around her waist, and as she started to uncoil it she failed to notice that he was waking up.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Kitty jumped, and in doing so pulled harder on Kurt's tail than she meant to, causing him to cry out.  
  
"OW! Kitty!! What are you doing?!?" He wrinkled his nose. "And why do you smell like beer? Are you drunk?"  
  
Kitty was about to object when Scott, having heard Kurt's yell, barged through the door, followed by Jean. They froze when they reached the door, staring at Kurt and Kitty. Kitty immediately jumped off of Kurt and turned beat red. Kurt looked like he was waiting for someone to fill him in on what was going on. Or pinch him.  
  
Scott broke the silence. "What are you two doing? And why are you doing it on my bed?"  
  
Kitty turned redder, if that was even possible, and started stuttering her excuses. "Hold on, this isn't what it looks like, I- we- I mean, he," she looked from Scott and Jean to Kurt, then back again. "You people are sick."  
  
Scott shook his head. "Was this some kinda ploy to. . . you know," he suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
Kitty threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!!!"  
  
Scott dodged the pillow and looked at Kurt, who held his hands up in defense. "I don't even know what's going on. It's not my fault." This only made Kitty madder.  
  
"Not your fault?" She slowly turned towards Kurt and spoke in a deadly voice, which was gradually growing louder. "NOT YOUR FAULT!?! YOU TELE- WHATEVERED US EVERY WHERE!!!! I SURE WASN'T DOING IT!!!!!" She had at this point grabbed another pillow off of Scott's bed and proceeded to beat Kurt with it. "WE WENT TO THE PARK," ::pound:: "OLD NAVY, THE MOURGE," ::pummel:: "A NUT-FAIR, A FOOTBALL GAME," ::thwack:: "AND A PARTY FULL OF DRUNKEN," ::whomp:: "CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!"  
  
She finally stopped to breath, giving Kurt a chance to slip out of reach and hide under the bed. Jean had to telekinetically restrain her from following him.  
  
"Scott," Jean groaned, with a hint of strain in her voice. "Get Ororo and the Professor! And maybe Logan too. He can help hold her down."  
  
Scott slowly backed away, not making any sudden movements, lest Kitty should decide to lash out at him, then turned around and ran down the hall towards the Professor's study.  
  
~  
  
After several attempts to calm Kitty down, she and Kurt were actually able to sit in the same room, and explain exactly what happened. Kurt was curled protectively in one of the professor's arm chairs, and Kitty was at the opposite side of the room squeezing the life out of a poor defenseless pillow.  
  
"Now," the professor said calmly. "I think it is same to say that this was no ones fault," Kitty fidgeted and mumbled incoherently. He eyed her suspiciously. "And I hope we will be able to smooth things over between you two." Kitty looked over at Kurt, who whimpered and practically buried himself in the armchair.  
  
Ororo gave her a warning look, and she sighed and put the pillow down. Ororo gave a satisfied nod and quietly excused herself from the room. The Professor soon followed, leaving Kurt and Kitty under the superstition of Logan, who looked like he had fallen asleep. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kurt finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't try to 'port you all over the place."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm sorry I hit you with a pillow."  
  
A silence filled the room once more, until finally Kurt stood, gave Kitty a shaky smile, then left the room. Kitty sat in the room a while more, until she was startled by Logan, who finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey Half-pint." He grunted.  
  
Kitty shot up from the couch and stood at attention. "uh, yes Mr. Logan?"  
  
"Take a shower. You reek."  
  
~  
  
WOOOHOOO!!! My First story finished that was actually longer than one chapter! Yay!  
  
Well, I don't really know what else to say, other than Ta-Da! Thanks for reading my fic, regardless whether you hated it or loved it. It just means a lot to me that you would even bother to click on the button and read it, much less review it. I feel loved! ::begins weeping:: Someone get me a tissue! I still need to reply to my reviewers!  
  
~  
  
You, my reviewers, rock. That's all I have to say. Thank you so much.  
  
Stark Night: I'm glad you like it, and I'm really glad you helped me with my German. I'm not fluent in German, so I have to use an Internet translator, and those things can be tricky. Glad to hear I'm doing a good job though!  
  
XM6: Glad to see you like! Sorry this is the last chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Jwink: I'm glad you actually think I'm funny. I really do try, but sometimes I tend to over do it, or so my friends tell me. ^.^*  
  
Nytvision: Oh auburn haired teen! I am so sorry I missed your review! I really appreciate it, and so glad that I did so well on your rating thing! I was expecting a lot lower! 85 is fantastic! Especially because it means one more person who enjoys reading my story! You are fantastic. You get a huge double hug. And a cookie.  
  
Snitter: I have told you this already, but I am full blown honored that you liked this fic, because you are one of my favorite authors and it just rocks my socks that you think its good! BTW, I think I'll try to avoid those kinda parties as well when I get into college! ^.*  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Thank you for reading my fic! I'm sorry I stopped reading your fic for a moment, I hope you don't mind. (I finally finished it btw, bravo! I really liked it!)  
  
Glaivester: Glad you liked it!  
  
Banter: YOU ROCK! Invader Zim owns. I only wish this fic could go on forever, but I don't think I would be able to. It was hard enough to remember to update! Curse my scatterbrainedness. . . uh, who are you again? ^.*  
  
SkyDancerHawk: Yay!  
  
I Love you all! Happy New Years!  
  
Luv Ya lots, De-Femme 


End file.
